Memories Lost, Memories Scattered
by memoryguardian
Summary: Was it really true? Was he actually a nobody? He didn't even remember having a heart. Contains my OC Xero, Marluxia, Namine, and others. More chapters will follow. Takes place before Chain of Memories and after the first game. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Just because someone thinks that they don't have a heart doesn't mean they don't really have one._

Let me just say this right now. The details of what exactly happened before the events of what I'm about to tell you are still blurry. How I ended up in that place was the least of my worries. My real problem was that all I really remembered was that I had no memory whatsoever.

There was a huge pain running through my body. It felt as though I had fallen from an airplane and survived. I could barely move, but I could open my eyes. I was surrounded by rows and rows of giant dark skyscrapers with neon lights. I had no memory but I'm pretty sure most cities with skyscrapers have people in them. There were no people here though. Would I just end up lying down in the cold streets alone, waiting to die?

As I was lying on the ground waiting for my fate to befall me, two men in what looked like black coats walked around the corner. My vision was a little blurry so I couldn't see all that far. It might have been my last chance of salvation so I had to take it.

"Please…h-help me," it was pathetic, but it was all I could say.

The two figures were in no rush as they walked up to me. As they came closer, I noticed one of them was holding a book. The other had spiky red hair that I was surprised I hadn't notice earlier. I must have really been messed up.

"It appears you were right Axel, it is a person," said the man, still reading his book.

"Yeah, I know. I _told_ you that but what are we gonna _do _about him?" remarked the red haired guy.

"I suppose you're right. We can't just leave him here, but how do we know if he is like us? I don't think Xemnas would appreciate unwanted visitors, especially _his_ kind."

"Hold on, let me talk with him real quick," the red head leaned in closer and whispered to me, "hey kid you don't have a heart, do you?"

Looking back at that moment I realize just how weird his question was. I had no memory anyway. The pain was beginning to fade bit by bit so I sat up.

"I don't remember having one. Should I have one? Actually I don't remember much of anything before a little while ago," I bet I sounded pretty stupid but the guy seemed to understand.

"There. You see? It's not really all that uncommon for some nobodies to lose their memories. I say we at least show this guy to the castle. He might even turn out to be useful."

"Fine, but you have to help him up. Also, if Xemnas asks, this was your idea. Not mine."

"Yeah, I get it. The kid's my responsibility. Hey kid can you at least get up and walk? It took a few seconds but I finally stood up. I was still not one-hundred percent but I could still walk. "Great kid, let's get going." And with that, I was motioned to follow them. It was a lot better than lying in the street.

It didn't take long to get to where they were leading me. It was a giant silver castle, which looked to me more like a fortress. It didn't even look like there was a way to get inside until a clear bridge appeared from the castle. I was told to wait out side while the man who's name was Axel walked inside and left me with the other guy. I had learned earlier that the guy reading the book was named Zexion. The whole time while we were waiting outside he was glued to his book. I thought about asking about it, but somehow I knew he wouldn't even answer. After what seemed like an hour of awkward silence Axel returned with another black coat.

"Here put this on, no one should recognize you as long as you keep the hood up. Now follow me I think I found someone who could give you a job to do while you're here."

"I don't get it. you just met me. Why are you helping a complete stranger?" I was thankful but I felt it had to be asked.

"Well guys like us gotta stick together. There aren't many like us so we have to stick together." I didn't understand, but I put the coat on and followed him inside when motioned to follow.

There were long hallways and no too many people in such a large castle. When we did pass by people they would often ask who I was. I was about to speak a few times, but every time Axel would answer them with a, "don't worry about it," or Zexion would say, "It's fine he's just another puppet." Finally we arrived in a perfectly round room.

There only a few people filled the room. One was a man who looked more than half crazy. His hair was long and pale. The person across from him, for understandable reasons, was a girl. She had blonde hair that also had what looked like an antenna. She seemed to be glaring at me for some reason. At the center of the room was a man whose hair matched the color of the flower he was holding. Seriously, I have no memory but I know that no man alive should have his hair that color. He approached me slowly and finally spoke.

"Welcome brother. Please tell us what your name is so we can give you your new name." There was a short amount of silence, "You do have a name right?" apparently this seemed funny to him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I have no memories of anything from a few hours ago"

"None at all?"

"Zero."

"Well that won't do. We have to call you something," It only took him a second to think about it. "I've got it! A man with zero memories of his past should have a name to match." He sat down in his chair and pointed at me, "From this moment on your name shall be Xero our newest and most secret member of Organization XIII."

-End of the first event-


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone kept to themselves in this castle. I felt like I didn't belong here. I was treated as an outcast, but it's to be expected. I was told to keep my hood up at all times. I doubt anyone thinks I'm new anyway. With our hoods on, we almost all look alike.

"Oh man! I think I'm lost again!" I have got to stop losing myself in thought, or I could get lost in this place. "Huh?" There was another person here. By the looks of it they were shorter than me and probably my age too.

"Hey! Wait up!" I ran up to the person, even though I was told to stay away from the others. The person I ran up to didn't take of their hood and didn't turn around. They just stopped and listened.

"Great just what I need, someone else who treats me like an outcast," I took off my hood thinking, "I wonder if I should even be here." It doesn't even matter if anyone sees who I am anymore. I turned around and began to walk away to try to find my own way when the person finally spoke.

"W-wait…" the person removed their hood. "You're different from the others aren't you? Just like me." It was a girl. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I was just told to stay here until I was needed. It at least gives me a purpose. I have no memory so it helps," I looked at her again, "by the way what did you mean that we're alike? Who are you anyway?"

"There," she pointed to a staircase, "If you go that way then you should wind up near the round room. You can find your way from there can't you?" she started walking away.

"Wait! You didn't answer me!" she turned around once again before finally walking away.

"I'm number XIV, my name is Xion." As she was walking away I felt a kind of premonition. I felt as though her future would be full of hurt and hardship. It was a bad thought but for some reason I also could feel that this might be the last time I would ever see her.

After what seemed like a few hours I finally found my way to the round room and then to my room. Just as I was going to crash on my bed I was stopped by Larxene.

"Hey kid. Marluxia wants to see you." She looked really angry but then again she always was when she talked to me. Apparently it was really important since she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away.

At first I thought she was just going to take me to the room where I met Marluxia the first time, but that wasn't the case. I was taken out of the castle and to the edge of the city. That's when Larxene opened a dark corridor. I was a little freaked out by this. Ever since I had first arrived here I had never left the castle, not even once. I didn't know what the outside world was like, and I didn't know if I could face it. There was no time to think though. The passage through the dark corridor was instantaneous, and before I knew it I was there.

Before me stood a castle that seemed to rival the Organization's castle. The area around it had a strange feel to it. It was as if we were on the very edge of light and darkness. Before I could take in the view of this new castle I was dragged in. Apparently to Larxene I'm about the same as a sack of potatoes. After flights and flights of stairs I was once again face to face with that weird flower guy, Marluxia.

"I trust your trip here was enjoyable?" he asked.

"About as enjoyable as spilling salt in a cut," I said.

"Hey!" followed by a punch to the head. "Am I gonna have to teach you some manners too boy?"

"Now Larxene you should be treating our guest with more respect. He is our guest of honor after all." We were then motioned to follow him into one of the rooms.

The room we walked into was pure white and even the furniture was white too. There weren't any chairs so we had to stand. There was, however, a large crystal sphere in the center of the room. I later found that it was used to monitor the castle.

"So Xero, what do you think of our castle?" he asked with a smile on his face that made me want to punch him for some reason.

"It is pretty cool, but where are we, and what do you mean by our castle? Does the Organization have two castles?"

"All in good time Xero, for now you should be getting used to this place," he said as he fixed his hair, "because you're going to be spending a lot of time here."

"Why is that? Did the organization finally give me my first mission?"

"Hm, something like that. Now follow me, there is something I would like to show you."

As we walked down the long hallway all that was on my mind was the fact that there were two high ranking members of Organization XIII with me and we were alone. "Did I do something wrong?" I thought. "Could it be that they brought me here to kill me? In a place where my screams can't be heard?" When Marluxia stopped right in front of me I jumped.

"Here we are…now go inside!" I felt a push on my back from Larxene as I was forced into the door causing it to open.

"Ow, that really hurt!" to my surprise they didn't try to kill me after all.

"This will be your new mission Xero." Marluxia then pointed to the corner of the room. In the corner there was a lone chair next to a long table. Sitting on the table was a girl with blonde hair. She didn't look at me so I didn't get a good look at her face.

"What do you mean by new mission?" I think I was the only one with out a clue.

"You mission is to watch the girl, genius." Again Larxene for some reason made me feel stupid.

"Yes it's just as she said. Your mission is to watch her while we carry out our business. We can't always be watching her."

"You make it sound as if she's a prisoner." I said realizing what he was saying.

"Oh you're completely mistaken. If we were to leave her alone she could be harmed. After all, she is very special to us and we wouldn't want her to be harmed." Ok, I could tell something was a little off because it was Larxene who said it.

"Consider yourself as her protector. You will start tomorrow and don't be late." With those last few words he and Larxene left the room.

Now It was just me with her. The air in the room felt very uncomfortable. It was so quiet I swear I could hear her breathing. I decided to leave for now and start in the morning. What now?

-End of the second event-


	3. Chapter 3

_Pictures of different places flashed through my mind. I tried to make sense of them and their existence becomes far too clear. I have been to these places before. The people I had met, the experiences I had, and the places I had been to. I could feel them call out to me but when I try to catch them they become out of focus. It was as if it wasn't the time for me to remember. The last picture I could see was very out of focus. All I could recognize was me. _

_And for some reason I was deeply frightened._

A jolt surged through my body, and I sat up from my bed gasping for air. My forehead was covered in sweat, and I couldn't stop looking around the room. Was I looking for someone? Why would I be? There was nothing else in the room except me and the bed I was laying on. As I finally start to calm down I get up from the bed.

"Relax Xero, it was just a dream… or was it more of a nightmare?" I wasn't afraid of the pictures I was seeing, but for some reason, the last one seemed to haunt me. There was no way I could make sense of it now so I just put on my coat and left the room.

For some reason, even though I had been in the Organization for a couple days, I still couldn't figure out how to use the dark corridors. Axel and Marluxia were nowhere to be found, and because of this I had to ask for Larxene's help. I still wonder how I managed to convince her to do that. "Geez kid, you know you're really starting to get on my nerves." Just starting to? Are you telling me that up until now she liked having me around? "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Once again I was on the other end of a punch being delivered to the top of my head.

"Ow! Could you stop hitting me on the head? I don't think Marluxia would like it if you gave brain damage to me on my first day on the job now would he?" These were obviously empty threats considering I had no idea if I could just be replaced in a heartbeat.

"Well if you don't want me to hit you so much, learn to use a corridor, and stop asking me to help you! I swear. Those guys owe me lunch today." With that last rant of a sentence she disappeared back into the corridor. I can't help but think that Marluxia or Axel planed this. They had better get me lunch too.

The climb to the last floor was about the same as last time. It honestly didn't bother me all that much, but it still made me wonder what kind of person would build such a castle. I opened the door. The entire room seemed to have the word silence in big bold letters stamped all over the walls. It was the kind of silence that made you feel on edge. At the corner of the room was the girl. It was as if she hadn't moved an inch since the last time I was here. All she would do is look down at the ground. What should I do?

The minutes seemed to tick by as if they were hours. This has got to be the most boring thing I have ever done. They probably didn't even need me to do this. I bet it's their way of keeping all the good missions to themselves while I'm stuck here. What do they even need me for? The girl never moves. Slightly frustrated I sat down in another chair that was in the room. Well, I have to find someway to pass the time. Maybe I should check and see if the girl can talk.

"Hey." No response. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"Hello?" Still no response. Maybe we don't speak the same language.

"Well this is going nowhere," I though to myself. Maybe there's another reason why she's not responding. Hmm…..aha!

"Maybe…she doesn't know how to talk!" It was the echoes that bounced off the walls of the room that told me, "Oh my God. You just said that out loud." WHAT DID I JUST DO?

"I'm really sorry I didn't realize I said that out loud and…." My feeble excuse for an apology was interrupted by my coat somehow hooking itself to the chair I was sitting in causing me to fall face first onto the ground. The scene of me falling must have looked pretty comical. If anyone else, especially Larxene, was in the room I'm sure they would burst out laughing.

After taking in the full view of the floor I heard a faint noise coming from across the room. It was difficult to hear but I would recognize it anywhere especially after what just happened. It was very light laughter. Since I was the only other person in the room and since I was honestly in no mood to laugh at the moment, there was only one person who could be laughing.

"Aha!" I lifted my head fairly quickly expecting to see Larxene who had snuck into the room within the last few minutes but that wasn't the case. We indeed were the only two people in the room and the one who was laughing was none other than the girl sitting in the chair. My sudden outburst, however, caused her to stop and look away quickly. She kind of reminds me of what an incredibly shy girl would act like. After picking up what shreds of dignity I had left I stood up and fixed the chair. Now's my chance.

"I really am sorry about what I said." Now I feel like a complete moron. Not only did I say something completely rude but then to top it off I made a complete fool of myself. Now I really wish I had no memory of this.

The girl then turned her head and finally responded. "I _can_ talk you know, I just choose not to."

"What?" I was now face to face with the mysterious girl. I could even see her eyes. They were sapphire blue. For some reason I felt as though I had seen those eyes before. They just had a feeling of familiarity to them, but that's not to be discussed for now.

"I accept your apology." She said as she looked away.

"Um wait." I didn't really know what to say but I didn't want her to stop talking to me.

"Yes?" she said with a surprised look on her face.

"Uh…my name is Xero. It's nice to meet you." I suppose now is as good a time as any to introduce myself.

"Xero? That's an…..interesting name." She turned away while covering her mouth trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hey don't laugh. I don't have much else so this name is all I really have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "I told you my name so now it's your turn."

The girl seemed to look even more confused. Did I say something odd? It took her a few seconds of staring at my face to somehow convince her to talk again.

"Naminé. My name is Naminé." This time she didn't look away from me when she was done talking. "I suppose it's nice to meet you too."

We didn't talk very much after this until the end of the day when it was time for me to leave. We said goodbye to each other and she even added a, "see you tomorrow." There was something that still bothered me though. Whenever Naminé spoke, she always sounded distant. It was as if she didn't want to have anything to do with me. Could it be that she knew me before I lost my memory? I wonder what kind of person I was before.

-End of the third event-


End file.
